


Gut Wrenching

by absurdthirst



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty wants to show Mando how you fuck a woman, Crude Suggestive Talk, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Frottage, Mando is going to die, Mando is trying to be good, Mando needs to fuck the drugs out of her system, Multiple Orgasms, Or kill the bounty, Reader gets drugged and needs dick, Rough Fingering, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: Reader is drugged by a bounty trying to escape. Sex pollen is clouding her thoughts and making her crave sex. The pain of not being fucked is excruciating. Mando is torn between staying detached and giving in to his own desires.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/Original Character, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 458





	Gut Wrenching

Y/N stumbled behind them, her arms wrapped around her abdomen as beads of sweat started forming. Her steps seemed to drag through the dusty streets with effort.  
A glance back at her told the Mandalorian that her core temperature was rising with every beat of her heart. His stride widened as he picked up his pace towards the Razor Crest, dragging the giggling quarry behind him.

“Keep up.” The words were terse. Anyone else would think that the bounty hunter was angry. In reality, Mando was worried.

The fucking bounty had been prepared. Thrown a bag of powder at Y/N when she had grabbed him, exploding in her face as a plume of dust that had given him a chance to get away.

“Ma-Mando.” The low, pleading groan was gut wrenching. The bounty laughed even harder.

“Should be an interesting flight back.” He taunted, making the armored bounty hunter growl low and jerk the Twi’lek along with him.

A moan came from behind him and the man in his grasp laughed wickedly. “Oh yeah. She’ll be like a loth cat in heat. Pretty soon she’s going to be insatiable. I bet that cunt is already soaked and begging for something to fill it.”

Mando ruthlessly shoved the man ahead of him, tripping him up on the ramp leading into the Crest. Turning to get Y/N, he found her clenching her thighs together, stooped over and shaking.

It had to be Bakaram Candy. The pale pink power was a powerful sex pollen. Used to create a ravenous sex drive, to fuel orgies in the Twi’lek healing baths. And he’d thrown a bag into his partner’s face. No wonder she looked like she was about to wither up and die. The painful arousal coursing through her system had to be excruciating.

Mando knew about the effects of that shit. He’d jerked himself raw, fucking his hand when he’d been exposed to the powder by a whore thinking to exploit him. She hadn’t. But he remembered how desperate he’d been, the need for release all consuming. And he’d only breathed in a tiny bit.

“Y/N, come on.” The harsh command seemed to break through her pain. Her face was beaded with sweat and her eyes pleading.

Slowly she made her way up the steep incline into the hull of the ship, Mando closing the door behind her. A low moan escaping her as she started running her palms up and down her thighs.

“You should let me go, Mando.” The man’s voice dripped with lust as he eyed Y/N. “I know that I have the stamina to satisfy that need bursting inside her. You Mandalorians don’t have sex, do you? You couldn’t last long enough to have her crying out in satisfaction.”

She keened at his words, making Mando’s fists curl tightly, his spine stiffening. The quarry grinned widely, his eyes not on the beskar covered warrior, but seemingly enjoying the view behind him.

“I can give you what you want sweetheart, since the tin can won’t” He throws out, reaching down to cup himself vulgarly.

Turning, Mando moved rapidly, pressing a button on his vambrace that set the bounty reeling towards the nearest metal wall, locking him against it. His body launched towards Y/N, leather clad hand pressed to her clavicle, as the other grabbed hers that was in the process of unbuttoning her shirt. His thigh had pressed between her legs to use his hip to keep her against the hull. “Quit.”

Lust filled eyes, looked up at his visor, her body squirming under his grip. “Please.” She whimpered.

Swift rage flooded his system. She wanted the quarry? For him to release the binders and let that scum put his hands on her? The dark laugh behind him wasn’t helping. 

“See, Mando. She needs my cock. Let her go, and I can show you how it’s done.”

His hand pressed heavier against her shoulder, trying to restrict her movements as his feet shifted. Y/N gasped as the steel plate covering his thigh pressed against her intimately.

Her hips started rolling against his thigh, her eyes rolling back as her mouth opened slack, breathy little sighs escaping. Mando’s heart sped up as she rocked back and forth across the ridges of the steel. Tears were sliding down her cheeks as she moved faster, small and ragged breaths making her breasts heave right below his hand.

Fuck, it was hot. Watching her use his thigh to pleasure herself. He tried to shield her, not wanting the bastard that had done this to her to see that expression on her face. The way she bit her bottom lip as she got herself off on him. Her hips rutting frantically against him, her sighs and moans getting more intense as her open hand curled around his, fingernails digging to the leatherback of his glove.

Her choked cry makes him shiver. Eyes shooting open to reveal her blown pupils as she comes. He ignored the quarry’s unhappy noises behind him as he focused on her. Pressing his thigh just a bit hard into her as she gasped and writhed against him. The tremors wracking her slowed down and he pulled away.

“Stay right here. Don’t move.” He commanded, pointing at her.

His steps towards the bounty were heavy and ominous. The Twi’lek male shrinking down, bravado gone as Mando approached. Pressed the release button, he hauled the man in front of him, pushing him roughly towards the carbonite freezer. When he turned, Mando’s hand flew to his throat, hand flexing around the windpipe. The fear welling in the blue skinned man brought him a bit of pleasure as he struggled for air.

“You’ll never touch someone like her. Ever.” The modulated hiss was violently rough as he shoved the man back into the machine. Reaching up, the loud whoosh of the carbonite rushed through the chamber, freezing the Twi’lek in place.

He found her half naked, her hands feverishly running over her body as she leaned against the wall where he’d left her. Shirt had been discarded and she was cupping her breasts, head thrown back against the cool metal of the ship. He had hardened even more where he stood, watching her fingers run across pebbled nipples. Pulling at them as her thighs shifted together.

His thigh was slick with her desire. She had soaked through her trousers, coating the painted steel dark with her wetness. He clenched his fists as he reminded himself that this was the Candy making her act this way. He wasn’t what she wanted, she just wanted to come. The need for pleasure was driving her.

Ignoring her protests, he grabbed her wrist and manhandled her into his bunk. If she was going to be naked and wanting, she could damn well do it someplace a bit more comfortable. He knew it was only a matter of time before she needed something inside her. And even if it killed him, he would give her what she needed.

He wasn’t going to fuck her. No, he couldn’t take advantage of her like that. Even if he was straining with desire. Hard as the beskar in his helm, his cock begged to be released from his trousers as she lay on his bed. But he wouldn’t do it.

His gloves stripped off, tanned and scarred hands reached for her. Ripping down the damp trousers that covered her swollen and needy sex. She was fucking glistening, slick and ready. Her clit engorged and he could see the way that her cunt just begged to be filled. He ignored the way his cock twitched in his pants as he pinned her down to the bed.

“Man-do….please….” She whimpered, her hands roughly palming her breasts.

He gulped under the helm that kept his expression hidden. “I’ve got you.”

His hand landed on her hip, palm sliding to cup her. She was all heat and silky wetness, his fingers sliding easily though her folds. Her moan filled the small confines of his room. Her hips jerked up, seeking more. Two fingers slide into her tight cunt, curling up inside her.

She mewled at the sensation. Body arching up to his touch as he started pumping them in and out of her roughly. Her slickness prevented any discomfort from the thickness of his fingers. Her walls clamped down on him as he thrust them into her. Her hands caressing her breasts, plucking at her nipples as her legs shifted restlessly.

“M-more. I need more.” Y/N panted under him, her eyes beseeching as she reached for him. He jerked his hips away from her searching hand, even as he knew she could feel the rigid hardness pressed against her.

“Y/N…no.” His tongue felt heavy. Armor suddenly suffocating as his temperature rose. “You don’t want-”

“Pleeease” She begged, “Dreamed about you.”

He froze, fingers buried in her cunt as her words resonated in his ears. She didn’t stop, her hips moving against his hand, fucking herself on him as she babbled. “Wond-wondered how you’d feel. How good and hard you’d fuck me.”

His cock was painful in his trousers, throbbing insistently with every word she spoke. His fingers curled tight inside her as his other hand fisted to try and maintain control.

Y/N moaned, loud and sensual as her eyes fluttered open and locked onto his visor. Almost looking clear headed as she told him more. “I’ve w-wanted you to split me open with your c-ock. Railing into me.”

She bore down on his fingers as her eyes closed, orgasm tearing through her with a rough cry. The overwhelming wetness pouring from her made his fingers squelch inside her as she kept riding his fingers.

“Fuck me, Mando.” Breathless, the plea broke his resolve.

He leapt from the bed, hands shaking as he ripped at the plates that covered his body. Unable to remove them fast enough as his jaw clenched. Her legs spread invitingly and he watched as that cunt pulsed. Beckoning him to sink his cock inside her, fill her until she could think of nothing else but the drag of his flesh against her walls. Fuck, if he didn’t free himself fast enough, he was going to spill into his trousers. His need to possess her bordering desperate.

Finally he was bare. He never cursed the layers that kept him separate from the galaxy than he did in those few moments. Her hand had already trailed from one breast to her clit, rubbing circles around the sensitive flesh as she watched him frantically tear at his trousers. His cock finally sprung free, red and leaking with aching desire. He felt like he’d been infected by Candy as well. The only thought in his mind the need to fuck her.

He pounced on her, batting her hand away from her clit as he lined himself up and shoved himself into her. His helmet kept her from seeing the way that his eyes rolled back in his head at the tight confines of her cunt squeezing him. Her moan saturated his ears as he bottomed out in her. His own moan distorted by the modulator.

Hands slid under her as he pulled himself up to his knees, fingers digging into pillowed flesh as he jerked her up slightly. Her legs splayed around her waist, he started fucking into her with hard abandon. Using his arms to pull her down harder as he thrust up into her. Impaling her on him, his cock battering against the back of her. Spearing into her at the perfect angle, making her cry out and beg with every move of his hips.

She felt like fucking heaven. Hot and tight as she pulsed around his cock. Writhing in his arms as she begged him for more. Harder, faster, deeper. He grunted out harshly, spitting curses as he complied. She would carry bruises, her pelvis aching from the intensity of his thrusts. He watched the way her breasts bounced with every slam of his hips. She had abandoned them to fist her hands into the covers under her. Gripping them as her back bowed up, pleasure coursing through her body.

“MANDO!” The cry was loud as she clamped down like a vice on his cock. He choked at the intensity that her walls squeezed him. Baring his teeth as he thrust into her harder. Her body milked his cock as he felt the tingling sensation crawling up his spine. His body tensing and stomach clenching as he slammed into her as deep as he could and moaned his pleasure.

His hips jerked, cock pulsing with every rope of cum he spilled into her womb. The pure hedonistic sensation of her taking his load making him shiver. She moaned again as she rolled her hips, whispering how hot he felt inside her.

He stilled inside her, feeling her flutter around him as he laid her down on the bed and stretched out over her, still embedded inside her cunt. Feeling her clit pulse against the top of his pelvis. Breathing heavily as he tried to get his bearing from what was probably the most intense feeling of his life.

He knew she would want more, needed more. It was the Candy that drove that need, gut wrenching in its intensity. But it was him that she wanted. Him. And he was going to take care of her for as long as it ran through her veins. Then he would make sure he didn’t need artificial means to keep her in his bed.


End file.
